


Take a Chance

by crazyringo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyringo/pseuds/crazyringo
Summary: Diana Cavendish believed she had everything figured out in her life: good grades, amazing friends, tons of scholarship opportunities, she seemed to have it all. However, a chance encounter with one of the track team members, Atsuko Kagari, made her life take a turn she hadn't expected. Being completely uninitiated in the ways of romance, can the honors med student find a way to make her feelings known or is this an equation she wasn't ready to solve?
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.
> 
> A/N: Happy Diakko Day, my lovelies! Here's my contribution for today! Originally, this was going to be a one shot... but ultimately I decided to make it into a multi-chapter story. Once again, I would like to thank the LWA community for giving me a warm welcome yesterday on the discord server. Everyone I met was so nice and respectful, and I had a grand time. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :3

It was an ordinary day like any other in the Luna Nova campus. College students are either leaving to go home or heading to their next class, other students were hanging out with friends in the courtyard, and the athletic clubs trained outside to take advantage of the warm sunny weather. Overall, it was a lovely day, but Diana desperately wished she could be somewhere else at the moment.

The blonde was being dragged against her will by her childhood friends, who kept insisting that she should go outside and enjoy the fresh air.

“I thought we were going to the library...” The heiress grumbled in displeasure as she trailed behind her friends.

“Come on, Diana! It's always studying with you! Live a little!” Hannah exclaimed, “There's more to life than being cooped up inside the library or getting extra lessons from Professor Finnelan after school!” She chided.

Diana rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Even so, it doesn't hurt to be prepared.”

“And it also doesn't hurt to RELAX every now and then!” Barbara reminded her friend of that equally important option. “You do know what relaxation is, right?”

“It's the abatement or relief from bodily or mental work, effort, application-” The young Cavendish let out a yelp when she got simultaneously pinched on both sides.

“We weren't looking for a vocabulary answer! That was a rhetorical question.” The redhead huffed.

The raven-haired noble laughed, “But it's good to know that you're basically a walking encyclopedia!” she teased, which earned her glares from both Hannah and Diana. “What?”

Soon after their slight bickering, the girls settled down under the shade of a tree among the many green patches of greenery the campus had to offer. Hannah and Barbara were talking about this and that while Diana merely tuned them out in favor of reading a novel. They remained like that for a while until something, or rather someone caught the redhead's attention...

“Finally! The highlight of my day is here!” Hannah couldn't help but squeal like a little school girl, unable to hide her goofy smile as she clapped her hands in glee.

“Oh? Are the track team girls practicing today?” Barbara asked, looking rather excited as well as she tried to follow Hannah's line of sight.

“Probably not, but from the looks of things I think they're going to start playing with a Frisbee.”

“No complaints here so long as I get my doze today~!”

Meanwhile Diana felt one of her brows twitch in irritation, her hands clenching a bit too tightly on the hard cover of her novel. “...Do you mean to tell me that you girls dragged me out of the confines of my flat just to stare at other females?” She growled angrily in disapproval.

Hannah did a series of gasps in exaggeration to what just came out of her friend's mouth. “Diana, are you fucking serious!? These are not just _**females!**_ They're _**smoking, hot, BABES!**_ ” She exclaimed from the top of her lungs, no doubt attracting the attention of almost every student that was present in the courtyard.

“Alright, alright! Just pipe down, okay?” The blonde was positively red in the face, dropping her novel in order to cover Hannah's mouth. “Y-you've made your point.”

The auburn-haired girl looked unsatisfied by that answer as she swiftly smacked Diana's hand away, scoffing, “Diana, I really don't think you understand where I'm trying to get at here. Have you seen them, like, _**really**_ seen them for yourself?”

The heiress sighed, “Why would I want to? I'd rather do something productive like studying, working on a project, reading a book-”

“Boring~!” Diana rolled her eyes at hearing Hannah's remark, watching while the redhead did a dramatic sigh while taking her performance one step further as she fainted onto Barbara's lap.

The raven-haired girl giggled for a bit, and after her laughter subsided she asked, “Diana, I understand that you're currently dedicating yourself to other things, but don't you ever feel like meeting someone every now and then?”

“Barbara, we're nobles. We practically meet people on a daily basis.” Diana stated, picking up her novel from the ground and continued reading where she left off. Despite her actions, she was still paying attention to the conversation.

Barbara stuttered, seemingly on a loss on what to say next, “Y-yes, but-”

“What Barbara is trying to say is: Don't you want to meet someone who wants to know you as a person? Like, genuinely get to know you.” Hannah elaborated, clasping her hands together while having a dreamy look on her face. “This is the prime time in our lives to actually get to know and spend time with someone we care about. Going on a couple of dates, going steady, and settle down with a nice beautiful wedding and enjoy life while we still can.”

“Oh, I understand. I just think that there's plenty of time for that. Therefore, I'm not interested in dating someone at the moment.” The blonde said with a disinterested look on her face.

“Aw! Come on, Diana! Right now is a great opportunity to meet someone! By the time we finally graduate college, we're going to be so invested in our careers to even think about dating. I mean, some people manage to pull it off, but still! And excuse me for saying so, but knowing you, you'll probably be a workaholic.” Barbara gave her honest opinion.

Diana couldn't help but flinch when she heard that comment. “T-that's not true! You're making it sound like I have a sad life.”

“What? No! I didn't mean it like that at all-”

“It is pretty sad.” Hannah cut in.

“Han, that's not nice!”

“But it's the truth, she should at least give it a chance.” The redhead spoke, sitting up to stare at the young Cavendish. “Come on, Diana. Just think of it as studying.”

Diana sighed, gently closing up her novel in defeat. “Fine, but I still don't see how staring at girls could be considered studying. It's weird, not to mention rude to stare at other people.”

“Don't think of it as staring, think of it as the study of appreciating the human figure. Man or woman. It doesn't matter.” The raven-haired girl helpfully provided a new way of thinking.

That was until the auburn-haired noble ruined it by saying, “Or, as I like to call it: Anatomy!” She said lecherously with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

No sooner did the redhead say that, Barbara laughed out loud as she fell over on her back, she laughed even louder when the heiress didn't hesitate to bring swift retribution for their perverted friend by smacking her upside the head with her book, hearing a satisfying, “Ouch!” soon afterward.

“You just had to taint it with your perverted thoughts, didn't you?” Diana chided her. “By the way, I am never going to think of Anatomy the same way again.” She added.

Hannah chuckled, sticking her tongue out playfully while she scratched the back of her neck. “My bad, I couldn't resist.”

“That was still hilarious...!” Barbara wheezed, finally gathering her composure as she sat up.

“Remind me, why are we still friends?” The young Cavendish asked them while bringing her hands up to massage her temples. She adores her friends, she really does, but admittedly they can be a bit too much sometimes.

Their responses were just as quick as Barbara said, “Because you love us!”

“And~, you're stuck with us!” Hannah chirped soon afterward, batting her eyelashes at the heiress.

“Well then, consider our friendship over. It was nice knowing you both.” Diana said abruptly, standing up from her spot with her novel in hand. “Good day.”

When the blonde was about to walk out on them, the redhead practically howled in laughter as she said, “Ha! Good luck with that! Forgive me for saying so Diana, but you wouldn't be able to make friends. Not with your personality anyway.”

“So, again, you're stuck with us.” The raven-haired girl stated with a grin.

Burn.

And so, begrudgingly, Diana slowly headed back and sat down on her spot again.

“You're both terrible.” The heiress grumbled, laying the book by her side while crossing her arms in displeasure as she glared at them. “But, I will concede that it's true.”

“So, anyways...” Hannah spoke up, moving the conversation along to their previous topic. “For your first lesson, look at those girls over there.” She instructed.

Diana raised a perfectly shaped brow while having a skeptical look on her face, but she still did as requested. “Do you mean those track team girls you two were ogling earlier?” She asked them.

“Yes, or as we like to call them: Our favorite batch.” Barbara answered.

The young Cavendish merely hummed in acknowledgment as she stared at the three members of the track team...

Usually, the girls that Hannah and Barbara like to watch from the track team consisted of six girls in total, but surprisingly there were only three members today.

All three girls were distracted playing a good game of Frisbee. There was a redhead with short-wild hair, who seemed to emit boyish charm. A short-haired timid blonde with red glasses, which helped adorn her cute features. And finally there was a brunette who had long hair and the most deep, mesmerizing eyes that Diana has ever seen.

 **What beautiful eyes she has...** The blonde thought to herself in a daze.

“Diana, do you see anything you like?” Hannah asked her, bringing Diana back to the present.

“P-pardon?”

“Did any of them managed to catch your attention?” Barbara kindly repeated the question for her.

The heiress opened and closed her mouth several times until she finally mustered up the courage to say, “...Brunette.” She muttered shyly, feeling her ears burn up in embarrassment.

“Hmm, Atsuko Kagari... So that's your type, huh?” The auburn-haired noble mumbled out loud for a moment. “She's nice and a bit of a goofball, but you can tell that her heart is in the right place.” She spoke up thoughtfully.

“Agreed!” The raven-haired girl looked at her friend. “Okay Diana, what do you like about her? What was the first detail that caught your eye?” She asked.

Diana gave a weak shrug. “Her eyes?”

“Is that a question?”

“Or an answer?”

The young Cavendish rolled her eyes in annoyance as she grumbled, “Answer.”

“Okay, that's a good start!” Barbara praised with a smile.

“Step two: Appreciating the Human Body.” Hannah announced as she held up two fingers in emphasis, only to grin soon after as she asked, “Do you prefer nice legs or a good ass?”

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” Diana was positively red in the face as she exclaimed, “T-that's highly inappropriate!”

“Calm down Diana, it's just a simple opinion preference.” The raven-haired noble tried to soothe her friend.

The redhead nodded in agreement. “Yeah, stop being so stiff about it. We're just trying to help you get a potential lover.”

“I appreciate your efforts and I think that this is quite enough for one day!” The blonde told them. When her friends were about to raise objections, Diana brought a hand up to silence them as she continued, “Besides, it's not like love is going to fall right on my lap-”

“ _ **Oh, shit!”**_

And that's when it happened...

One moment the heiress was directly talking to her childhood friends, and then the next she got knocked over. Diana must've momentarily passed out because she felt a sudden impact on her forehead along with her vision going white before everything went black soon after.

When she came to, Diana managed to open her eyes to see her friends looking down at her in concern. Well, to be precise, Barbara was the one who looked worried while Hannah's expression was a mix of anger – Of what? Diana does not know – along with... amusement?

 **What's so funny?** The young Cavendish wondered to herself in a daze, groaning a bit as she brought a hand up to massage her temple. “Bloody fucking hell...” She cursed under her breath over the aching headache she was sure to get later on.

Diana attempted to sit up, but she found that she couldn't. Not to mention, it was also kind of difficult to breathe. She was also surprised that her friends weren't fretting about her well-being yet. Granted, she was actually fine, but it was odd that they weren't even asking the simple, “Are you okay?” question to make sure she was alright.

She soon found out why....

When the blonde had lifted her head, her face immediately went beet red when she saw the red-eyed brunette she was staring at earlier. The girl seemed to have passed out during their collision in a rather inappropriate position on top of Diana.

The brunette's head laid on the heiress' shoulder, warm puffs of air tickling Diana's neck with every breath the girl took. But what ultimately made the young Cavendish a complete mess was the athlete's hands... they were occupied.

The girl's left hand had a tight hold on the Frisbee she and her teammates were playing with earlier – which is most likely why the red-eyed girl had crashed into Diana in the first place – while her right hand was cupping Diana's breast...

Oh yeah, Diana Cavendish is absolutely mortified that this was literally happening. Her heart was beating a mile per minute and her brain just couldn't make sense of the current situation. She couldn't move, and she didn't even want to attempt whatsoever in order of not making this situation much more awkward than it already was.

The heiress managed to snap out of it when she heard Hannah burst out laughing, wheezing, _“Oh, man...!”_

“ _ **Help. me.**_ _”_ Diana hissed at them, clearly feeling beyond uncomfortable. She then let out a pathetic whimper soon afterward, _“Please?”_

Taking pity on their friend, Hannah and Barbara were going to try and move the unconscious girl away from the young Cavendish when all of a sudden.... a small groan came from the brunette.

Paralyzed, Diana held her breath and went rigid when the girl started to wake up. She didn't know how she did it, but the blonde thanked every God in existence for not squealing in surprise when the track athlete absentmindedly fondled her breast. Fortunately, the contact didn't last very long as the girl's hand immediately retracted away from Diana's chest.

A terrified gasp escaped the brunette as she quickly pushed herself away from the young Cavendish.

The poor girl sat back on her knees, deeply bowing as she began to spew forth apologies, “I am SO sorry! I was playing Frisbee with my friends, and one of them got a bit too excited by throwing it too high, and then I jumped to try and catch it and then...” She then looked up at Diana for a brief moment, only to set her gaze somewhere else as her face flushed in embarrassment.

“W-well, you already know the rest...” The young athlete finished with a shaky laugh in hopes to lighten the mood.

“I-it's quite alright...” Diana reassured the girl, still feeling quite embarrassed herself.

As their little awkward exchange continued, Hannah and Barbara couldn't help but look on in amusement. This unexpected event turned out to be some sort of blessing in disguise for their childhood friend. It granted her the chance to acquaint herself to someone who could be of potential interest for a relationship, whether it being romantic or just a simple friendship. They were just glad that the heiress was actually interacting with someone besides the two of them.

“Oi! Akko!”

“Are you alright?”

The girls turned their heads in time to see the brunette's friends coming over to check on their teammate.

The red-eyed girl chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah, I'm okay girls, really.” She reassured while bringing up the Frisbee so that they could see it. “I caught it.”

“Did that seriously come out of your mouth?” The short-haired tomboy let out an exasperated sigh when she heard her friend's answer. “You could've gotten hurt!”

“I don't know Amanda. Who's fault that would've been, huh?” Akko shot a retort her way, taking the redhead's attitude in stride. “I've told you countless times to stop throwing the disc so high!”

Amanda rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I said I was sorry! Just got a little carried away is all. It wouldn't be the first time.”

“G-girls...” The short-haired blonde spoke up for the first time, trying to get their attention while avoiding the curious stares the noble girls were giving her. Sadly, the shy girl's pleas went unheard as her teammates kept on bickering with each other. And so, the blonde had no choice but to yell, “GIRLS!”

Amusingly, the athletes stopped their little argument and gave their friend their undivided attention. Both of them looked quite guilty as they said, “Yes, Lotte?”

“Instead of arguing... Why don't we properly apologize, shall we?”

From there, the small group got their introductions out of the way and the track team members sincerely apologized for the small accident.

“We're really sorry about what happened.” Akko apologized to the nobles once again, bowing deeply as she did so.

Lotte nodded in agreement with her friend. “Yes, we'll try our absolute best to make sure it doesn't happen again in the future.”

“Tell ya what,” Amanda spoke up soon afterward, approaching Diana's group with an outstretched hand. “As an apology, let my friends and I invite you girls out on a little group date. We're planning on going to a roller rink this Friday once we finish classes for the day, if you're interested.” She offered with a charming smile.

If anything, Diana looked quite startled from the sudden invitation. She timidly brought a hand up as a gesture as she said, “Oh no, it's quite alright. A simple apology is all we-”

“We would be delighted to go!” Hannah and Barbara chorused at the same time as they both grabbed hold of Amanda's hand, completely interrupting Diana's answer to the invitation.

Not that it mattered because the American took the response rather casually, her smile ever brighter as she shook hands with them. “Great! See you girls on Friday!”

 **H-hold on a moment! Don't _I_ get a say in this?** The heiress thought to herself in shock, feeling rather betrayed that her friends agreed to something she didn't want to be a part of.

It wouldn't be the first time such an event had occurred.

In the past, her friends have always managed to succeed in dragging Diana into their shenanigans. With or without her say so. Hannah and Barbara had always claimed that it was for her own good, that in time, Diana will come to appreciate the experience and will thank them for their efforts. She knew that they meant well, and they still do.

At first the young Cavendish seemed to despise their rash decisions without her input, but over time she at the very least had to admit that half of those adventures were actually a lot of fun. Who knows? This group outing could also be one of those many instances, though honestly the blonde seemed a bit skeptical about it all.

But that thought changed just as quickly when the track team members said their goodbyes and when Akko flashed a sweet smile in her direction... Diana could've sworn that her heart had just skipped a beat.

Feeling a smile of her own slowly making its way on her face, the blonde waved goodbye to the girl as she thought, **I guess having a little fresh air wasn't so bad after all...**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: That's it for chapter 1 folks! Please let me know what you guys think on your comments, kudos and bookmarks are awesome too to show your support for this story! I hope that you all enjoy the rest of Diakko Day today, until next time! XD


End file.
